The input/output density of dies, such as processors, is continually increasing. Integration of multiple dies on a package with high interconnect densities is important to achieve high computational abilities. High density interconnect technologies like silicon interposers are expensive due to the large silicon area. Interconnect bridges embedded in substrates use less silicon than silicon interposers do.